


rough

by starcasm



Category: my jacksepticeye, my markiplier
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasm/pseuds/starcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk man</p>
            </blockquote>





	rough

There was rarely ever times when Mark would go rough on Jack during sex, he always liked it being sensual and slow. Not that Jack didn’t like it of course, because during the sensual sessions he’d really love Jack, you know, kissing every part of his body, whispering lovey-things in his ear, kiss him for minutes until they have to break apart for air only to kiss him for even longer. He’d pin Jack’s arms behind his back while he worked down at his lower half, thrusting in slow, hard thrusts which earned moans from Jack every time, Mark indulged himself into the beautiful sounds he made. The aftercare was even better, Mark would watch movies with him, getting him a rag to clean both of them off, he’d ask him constantly if he was okay, which Jack would always respond to as yes, which was always true.

But this time, Jack wanted to switch things up. He wanted to know what Mark was like during rough sex, it was a dying need, he didn’t dislike the sex he already had, absolutely not. It was just that he wanted to experiment.

Jack thought about how he’d approach Mark to ask him. He’ll ask him slowly, first he’ll kiss him, run his hand over Mark’s upper thigh, asks him if this is ok, then ask him the real question. Sorted.

It wasn’t long before he found Mark in the living room, his laptop on his chest as he scrolled through whatever website he was scrolling through.

“Hey!” Jack called, peering over behind a wall of a hallway. 

Mark turned his head to look over at Jack, he smiled widely and replied, “Hey! Come here!” 

Jack pushed himself off the ledge and ambled to the couch, Mark patting a spot next to him, taking the spot, Mark wrapped his arm around Jack and head bumped his shoulder, earning a little laugh out of Jack. 

Jack lifted Mark’s head by his chin and pulled him gently for a quick kiss, feeling Mark’s cheeks light up from sudden surprise, he ran a hand through Mark’s hair and felt Mark’s shoulders slump as he relaxed himself and melted into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and looked into Mark’s eyes, his eyes darted down to Mark’s thigh and he moved his hand instantly to there, running it up and down slowly, watching as Mark’s eyes fluttered closed. Mark leaned forward, obviously wanted another kiss, Jack put a firm hand to his chest and Mark’s eyes shot open.

“Is this okay? Are you okay with me doing this?” Jack asked, squeezing his thigh. 

“Y-Yes, I’m completely okay with this, all of this, now can we resume?” Mark replied, despite sounding impatient, he didn’t look like he wanted to rush things at all.

“I-I have a question, would you.. would you ever fuck me.. rough?” Jack took his time with his words, looking down awkwardly and knowing his cheeks had at least gone 50 shades of red in that single sentence. 

“Well.. What do you mean by ‘rough’? It can have many different meanings.”

“I mean Mark, I want you to fuck me, just more rougher? I want you to fuck me into the mattress, I want you to leave marks on me that will never leave, I want you to pin my arms behind my back, I want you to go fuckin’ ballistic, I want you to make me not able to walk for a whole week, I want you to make me moan so much that my throat goes sore, I want you to fuck me so I’m gasping for breath, I want to beg you for more, I want to beg you to let me come, I want to feel you, I want to feel you hot as you’re pounding into me. , I want you, Mark, I want you so bad!” Jack literally begged Mark, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, pulling him close until their noses were touching. Mark didn’t reply for a few moments, he was too busy trying to process what Jack had just said. 

“Jesus, you must really want this, huh?” Mark said, after Jack had cooled down and looked into his eyes, lust glazing over them.

Jack nodded fiercely, holding the fabric of Mark’s pants tightly, Mark grinned, kissing Jack and held the sides of his face. He pulled away, standing up and grabbing Jack’s hand, then picking him up by linking his hands from under Jack’s thigh, carrying him into their bedroom and throwing him into the backboard, straddling his hips as he pulled off his shirt and threw it onto some part of the bed, running his hand over the zipper of Jack’s jeans before pulling them down and palming his length through the thin material, earning a guttural moan from the man beneath him, before peeling off his boxers too.

He got off Jack and pulled off his jeans, then working on undressing himself, throwing the clothes into a growing pile on a corner of the bed, Mark ran his hands on Jack’s sides, before forcefully flipping him over, a hand in his hair pushing his head down and one hand pulling up his hips, the hand on his hair moving away to get the lube, Jack stayed obedient and kept his head down, burying his face into a pillow. 

Mark poured a penny-sized amount onto his index finger, circling it around Jack’s hole before swiftly easing itself in, Jack bit his lip at the sudden feeling and he sucked in his stomach, grabbing the bedsheets for support.

It wasn’t long before Mark inserted his middle finger and began to fuck Jack with his fingers, he listened for Jack to tell him he was ready, but all he heard was groans. 

Mark’s index finger brushed against Jack’s prostate and Jack threw his head back, looking over his shoulder at Mark with desperate eyes, he moved his head back down and Mark pushed his head into a pillow, he heard Jack muffle “I’m ready” and sigh, he pulled out his two fingers and put his hands on Jack’s hips. He lifted Jack head, pulling him onto his lap, whispering into his ear.

“Are you still okay? Do we need to use a safe word?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, just incase, I say we use ‘Stop’?” 

“Sounds good to me, if anything feels wrong, please, tell me.” replied Mark, Jack pulled Mark’s face for a kiss and ruffled his hair, “I will, I trust you with this.”

“And I trust you, get on your hands and knees.” Mark ordered.

Jack obeyed, pushing himself off Mark’s lap and back onto the mattress, he held the bedsheets for support and heard the cap of the lube bottle pop open which meant Mark was now prepping himself, listening to the small moans that escaped Mark’s mouth as he prepped himself was pleasuring. Jack’s mouth fell open when he felt the head of Mark’s length be pushed against his ass, he felt a hand push his head back down into the pillow, Jack held his head down by grabbing his own hair, moaning loudly when he felt Mark ease himself in. He was stretched quicker then he’s ever been.

He buried himself to the hilt, and Jack thought he was going to go slow, but he nearly pulled out and forcefully thrusted back in, repeated this action over and over, sending jolts down Jack’s body and causing the pool in his lower abdomen to build up.

The grip around didn’t loosen and but were at a grip that could’ve bruised them. He couldn’t even think straight, his mind and whole body was blurred by ecstasy, every time he tried to think his thoughts were broken by Mark thrusting once again which caused him to yelp in surprise since he’d thrust at different paces, some would be slow, some would be fast, some would have no rest, he knew this was only the beginning. 

Jack never wanted this to end, he loved this way too much, this felt way too good for him for it to stop, Mark grunted as he worked away behind him, achieving each desperate want that he listed off from before, he looked down at himself, whimpering as his length was still untouched and throbbed painfully. He knew if he were to jerk off this right very moment, he was going to get punished, so he jerked off.

Jack slowly glided a hand over his stomach towards his length, able to stroke himself off a few times before Mark stopped, pulling out and flipping Jack over, pinning his arms over his head.

“Now what do you think you are doing?” Mark hissed in Jack’s ear, his breathing fast as he tried regaining air from what they were previously doing.

“I-I want to come, Mark, please.” Jack whimpered, looking up at the grip on his wrists, then looking back at Mark, who’s hair was damp with sweat and eyes were half-lidded, with great strength, Jack pushed off Mark’s grip and pulled his face down to kiss him passionately, keeping eye contact with Mark every single moment.

Mark pulled away and grinned, lifting Jack’s back, grabbing hold of one wrist and then the other under Jack’s back, then gently pushing his body back down, somewhat pinning his arms behind his back. 

“As a punishment, you are not allowed to use your arms at all.” declared Mark.

Jack nodded, his breath hitched when he felt Mark ease himself in again and once again thrusted hard like he did earlier. 

Jack folded his arms around his back, Mark dipped his head and kissed Jack’s neck. Mumbling something under his breath into his skin before moving his head to directly look down at Jack, their eyes locking on eachother for a solid minute,

“You will keep your hands there, or will I have to get something to tie them up?” It felt odd hearing Mark saying these words so calmly, it gave some some weird comfort to Jack, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, and were quickly replaced by him nodding in response. Mark’s hand trailed until it wrapped itself weakly around Jack’s throat, leaning down until their noses touched. “I said, you will keep your hands there, do I have myself understood?” Mark growled, Jack’s breath hitched and he blurted out “Yes!” between groans.

“Good...” Mark lined his length with Jack’s entrance, and slowly eased himself back in, until he was flush against Jack’s hips, only to pull back out again, and without a warning he thrusted back in. Jack’s arms gave a jolt, but he stopped them from completely unhinging from behind his back by gripping his arms, which even then he had trouble with keeping up. He wanted to touch Mark so bad, it was almost like if he didn’t he’ll lose his mind, he threw his head back into the mattress, his mouth falling open but no sound came out. 

“I..I want to come.. Please let me come..” Jack whined, every time Mark thrusted, his length would hit against Jack’s prostate brutally. Mark hummed in a low, shaky tone, his mouth right next to his ear, he let out a small chuckle, before whispering into his ear.

“Do you want to come for me, Jack? Do you want to reaaaaally bad?” Jack let out a high pitched whine and vigorously nodded his head, “Do you want to touch yourself, want to touch me? I want you to scream my name, be oblivious of our neighbors..Let them know how much of a dirty bitch you are.. Know how much you are mine..” Mark’s hands trailed down Jack’s body, stopping at his hips and firmly holding him there, he could leave bruises there, Jack sucked in a breath through his teeth, and his eyes fluttered close. 

They didn’t speak any more after that, only the occasional grunt or groan from Mark or moan and whine from Jack would pop up, they both knew they were both close to climax, Mark knew Jack was close because his arms were desperately trying to sneak into stroking himself off, and Jack knew because Mark was sucking in his stomach and his thrusts were becoming slower. 

They wanted eachother to get to their orgasms first, it was like a competition in a way. Except, Jack knew what to do to get Mark first, he swallowed, lips curling into a smug grin.

“What you smiling like that at me for?” Mark asked. Jack did not reply soon afterwards, he was still thinking on how he was going to word his response.

“Oh Mark.. doesn’t this feel so good? Fucking me so well, filling me so well, your dick feels so good.. so, so good... you get to hear me moan... and I know for a fact that you love my moans, and you get so hard... I hear you jerking yourself off in here.. alone at night... It’s a shame.. I could always help.. But you always help yourself out.. You sound so great when you hit your orgasm.. That scream of pleasure gets me everytime.. After all.. I’m always in the other room.. Why don’t you come now, Mark? Let yourself release inside me.. I want to feel you so bad... I want to hear your moans as you finally come..I want it.. I’m begging yo- AH FUCK!” Mark’s hand crashed against Jack’s ass, expecting to silence him, but only earning a long, loud moan instead.

“Fuck, Jack, you really know how to not keep your mouth shut, huh? Our neighbors will definitely be complaining...” He grabbed Jack’s arms from behind his back and forced them to his chest, holding them there by one hand while the other hand wrapped itself Jack’s length, hand moving at an instantaneously haste pace. Jack’s back arched off the bed, biting his lip to shut himself up from his moans, and not doing such a good job, his muffled moans echoed throughout the bedroom, Mark growled, pulling out, pushing Jack onto his stomach and lifted him by his hips, his length getting no friction whatsoever, Mark thrusted back in without warning, pinning Jack’s arms behind his back, burying his face square into a pillow, he moved his hands away from Jack’s arms and on to his hips. 

Jack whimpered into the pillow, his moans being muffled only slightly. Only a few thrusts and he’ll hit orgasm. He couldn’t keep up with Mark, he was struggling to keep up right, but he knows it’ll be over soon. Jack’s eyes stared up at the ceiling, and no sooner his eyes fluttering closed. The bed creaked and groaned under them, the bed frame pounding the wall loudly. Mark’s hand crashed on Jack’s ass again, sending a rush throughout his body and earning a shaky moan.

“I-I’m going to come, Jack, I’m going to come.. Really soon.” Mark stuttered, his thrusts becoming more slower and more softer. He grabbed a fistful of Jack’s hair, threading his fingers through it.

“Please.. I want you to, so bad..” 

Mark gathered up all of his energy and picked up his pace once again. his breathing was loud and slow. Jack and Mark moved in unison, Mark let Jack’s arms fall to his sides, Jack supported himself up so he was on his arms and knees, one hand moving away from the mattress and trailed up his inner thigh and wrapped around his length, hand flicking from base to tip. 

Mark came first, slamming into Jack one last time before he did, and rutted out his orgasm, Jack hit his orgasm about 3 strokes after Mark had finished, burying his head into the pillow and biting it to muffle his scream of pleasure, and released on to his stomach and the bed itself, the room was quiet, only the faint sound of their breathing and the bed creaking as Mark slowly pulled out, pushing Jack onto his back and then collapsing on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug, Jack fumbled for their clothes, only to get their boxers and put Mark’s boxers on his head, Jack heard Mark laugh at that, and he grabbed the boxers on his head and pulled them on. Jack and Mark stared at eachother for a while, before Jack pulled him in for a kiss, his arms wrapping around Mark’s neck to pull him closer. Mark’s eyes fluttered closed, and he felt for the blanket, pulling the covers over them.

“Well.. H-How was that?” Mark asked, he’d broken the kiss and silence between them so they could get a chance to breath.

“It..It was really good, t-thank you.” Jack responded in a hushed tone, obviously tired.

“You’re welcome, I could always do it again, you know, just ask.” Mark said, stroking Jacks hair and a weak smile plastered on his lips.

“Really?” Jack replied mid-yawn.

“Anything for you.” Mark whispered into Jack’s hair, his eyelids dropping closed as if they were weights on them.

And with that, they fell asleep, drifting away in their arms.


End file.
